All I Need To Know
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Duo challenges Heero to a few contests, everyone soon finds out Heero can sing? Duo finds out something's going on between Heero and Relena, what could it be? H/R, D/H, Q/D fic, please R+R, NOT yaoi
1. The Challenges...

Hey everyone! This is another Gundam fic, and I hope you enjoy it! I don't own any of the GW characters but I sure wish I did. * Sob * the gundam pilots, or rather the ex-gundam pilots are 18 right now. So anyways, please enjoy!  
  
________________________________________  
  
The ex-gundam pilots were having their dinner with Relena, since Relena decided she needed a break from politics. Dorothy, Hilde and Catherine had decided to join her since they wanted a vacation as well. They thought it'd be fun if they all got together and did some stuff together. Trowa had just found out that Catherine was really his sister two years ago and he was still getting use to it.  
  
Duo sighed as he stared at his food, racking his brain on some matters. Hilde, Catherine/Cathy and Relena were chatting about situations where the guys had done some stupid things and laughing about it, however, they never even mentioned Heero since they didn't know any.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" asked Quatre looking at him. "Ahhhhh…" sighed Duo as he glanced at Heero. "Nothing really, I'm just racking my brain on some things. I can't figure out what we could beat Heero in." said Duo glaring at Heero as Heero smirked.  
  
"I mean think about it. Heero's the guy who always wins. If we had a race, who do you think would win? Heero. If we were sword fighting who'd win? Heero. If we were having an arrow shooting contest who'd win? Heero. Don't you get it? Its like Heero here can beat us at everything." Sighed Duo.  
  
Quatre chuckled. "You're right about that." Wufei closed his eyes and smirked. "Jealous are we?" asked Wufei. "I'm not jealous, if there should be anyone jealous, it'd be you." Said Duo. Wufei shrugged. He wasn't jealous though, he admired Heero for his ability but he wasn't jealous. They all knew that already.  
  
"Hey, I know. Heero, I challenge you to a race. We'll run a 800m sprint." Said Duo. Trowa shook his head, are you sure?" he asked. "Positive. I can't loose." Smiled Duo confidently. Everyone doubts it though.  
  
"Come on, have a little faith." Said Duo. "Let's go now Heero." Continued Duo as he got up and put his dish in the dishwasher. Heero got up and followed. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei decided to go and watch it would be pretty amusing to see Duo get beat.  
  
"Ready? Set? Go!" yelled Quatre as Heero and Duo started sprinting for it. Heero and Duo were tied at first and Duo had full confident in himself, that is until Heero decided not to go easy on him anymore and ran even faster.  
  
"Go Duo!" yelled Hilde as she came out to watch. "Go Heero!" yelled Catherine. Dorothy sat down on a bench and watched in amusement as Duo was dragging behind.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Relena as she came out. "Heero and Duo are just having a friendly competition, and we all know who's going to win." Smiled Dorothy. Relena smiled and decided to walk over to the finish line.  
  
Duo wasn't really that far away from Heero, and he had a plan to beat Heero. When they were only 100m away from the finish line Duo yelled, "HEY RELENA!" and ran started running as fast as he could, while Heero stopped to a halt.  
  
"Huh?" said Heero not knowing what was going on until Duo won. "Yea Duo!" said Hilde. "Thanks Hilde." Smiled Duo.  
  
Heero walked off the track and headed over to Duo. "Hey Heero ol' buddy, looks like I won." Smiled Duo. Heero glared at him as Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and everyone came over.  
  
"What did I tell you? I won." Smiled Duo. "You cheated." Said Wufei. "And how did I cheat?" asked Duo. Relena started walking toward them. "Congratulations Duo." Smiled Relena. Heero merely closed his eyes and walked away. "Hey! Wait Heero!" yelled Relena as she caught up to him.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" asked Relena. "I didn't want to make Duo seem like loser." Lied Heero. "That's really nice of you Heero." Smiled Relena. "Yea." Said Heero.  
  
"You waved to Relena. You knew what Heero's reactions would be if you did that all of a sudden." Whispered Quatre. "A great strategy though." Complimented Wufei. "Challenge Heero again to something you're sure he wouldn't do." Said Trowa. "Oh yea, like what? I've been racking my brain so hard all morning about that." Said Duo. "How about singing?" suggested Cathy.  
  
"Nah, Duo stinks at singing. If you heard him, he'd break your eardrums, not to mention all the windows." Laughed Hilde. "Hilde!" groaned Duo. Everyone started to laugh.  
  
Hilde and Duo had gone out for a year now and had gotten to know each other pretty well.  
  
"Well, what about song writing? You know, make up the melody and lyrics?" suggested Dorothy. "That's a great idea Dorothy! Why didn't we think of that?!" said Duo in agreement.  
  
"You mean why didn't you think of that." Said Wufei. Duo glared at him. "Let's go tell Heero now." Said Quatre. "Fine by me." Said Duo as he ran back into the mansion they were spending their vacation in.  
  
"Hey Heero! I'll challenge you to another thing, and I even promise not to cheat. There can't be a better offer than that." Said Duo. "What is it?" asked Heero. "Song writing." Smirked Duo. "Fine by me." Answered Heero. "Y… you can't be serious! You can't write songs, I bet you're only saying that." Said Duo in disbelief. "Try me." Said Heero.  
  
"O.K. You guys have an hour to write whatever song you can come up with. Trowa and everyone here will be judging it." Smiled Quatre.  
  
"Heero can write songs?" asked Relena. "I doubt it." Laughed Duo. "You can judge as well if you like Relena." Smiled Quatre. "No, it's alright. Thank you though." Smiled Relena.  
  
Heero and Duo sat down, each at a different table so that there wasn't any copying. Duo scratched his head a bit. "Hmmm… let's see, a song. Man, I never wrote a song in my life." Said Duo realizing what he had just gotten himself into. "But Heero never had either, he doesn't have any experience at it. I'm sure of it." Said Duo thoughtfully as he put the title of his song on the piece of paper.  
  
"No, this isn't any good." Said Duo erasing the title and trying to think of another one. Just then, Duo realized that Heero was busy scribbling something on his sheet. "You've got to be joking." Said Duo sweat dropping, 'What in the world could he be writing?' thought Duo.  
  
An hour later, "O.K. guys, times up." Said Quatre. Trowa, Wufei, Hilde and Cathy dropped their hand of cards they were playing with. Relena had left to take stroll around the garden and decided not to listen to the songs Duo and Heero would make.  
  
Heero handed Quatre five different songs, while Duo quickly finished up his and gave it to Quatre. "We'll start off with Duo's first then." Smiled Quatre. Duo sweat dropped. "Get ready to cover your ears." Laughed Hilde. "Hilde! You're no help." Groaned Duo.  
  
Quatre put the song on the piano and begun while Duo took in a deep breath. The tune was happy birthday except the lyrics were a bit different.  
  
"What do you think of Relena?  
  
What do you think of Relena?  
  
Heero what do you think of Relena?  
  
I bet you love her." Sang Duo as everyone laughed except for Heero. Heero glared daggers at Duo as Duo sat down next to Hilde when they tried to stop laughing.  
  
"I'm just joking. I'll sing my best one after Heero." Frowned Duo, who didn't want to be laughed at, "O.K. Duo. Now let Heero go." Said Hilde holding on to her laughter.  
  
"O.K. everyone. Let's not laugh at ha ha ha ha Duo. We'll give you your score after Heero's songs. We will play all of them and see what is better. Yours or Heero's." said Quatre trying not to laugh as everyone snickered.  
  
Quatre started the piano but Heero interrupted. "No one told me I had to sing." Said Heero. "Too late toy back out now Heero ol' buddy." Laughed Duo in triumph.  
  
Quatre started the piece again and it started of with a great rhythm. (A/N: These aren't really Heero's song's just to let you know. Just pretend for this story.)  
  
Heero took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see them looking at him so he tried to pretend they weren't there. He was just glad Relena wasn't here with them.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes, he didn't believe Heero could possibly write or sing songs. Could he?  
  
Dorothy smiled confidently as Hilde held onto the laughter that was about to burst out of her. Cathy waited anxiously since the beginning was already pretty good. Trowa closed his eyes and listened.  
  
Heero took one last breath and started. It first started with a whispering part and then the real song part kind of thing. This song is called cross my heart. (A/N: It's by LFO.)  
  
Baby, I'm so sorry  
  
So sorry  
  
Everybody makes mistakes  
  
I told you I was sorry  
  
Won't you tell me what to do?  
  
To make your sad eyes believe  
  
Girl no matter what, it takes  
  
I'll swear I'll make it better  
  
Cause I'm not so use to wearing  
  
My heart out on my sleeve  
  
Cross my heart  
  
I swear  
  
I'm gonna make this right  
  
Please don't leave me standing there (Standing here)  
  
I'll make all your darkness disappear  
  
Cross my heart  
  
This time, (this time) girl  
  
I'll be loving you forever  
  
When I need to say your prayer (say your prayers)  
  
I'll call your name, all my heart I swear  
  
Everyone gasped as Heero sang on. It was unbelievable. 'He can sing and write songs?' thought Duo in disbelief. Hilde swayed to the melody as everyone enjoyed the music.  
  
Do you remember yesterday?  
  
You promise to me tomorrow  
  
That we have each other  
  
The way you kiss me  
  
Don't throw it all away, yea  
  
Girl you kiss so much  
  
To you  
  
Can we just tear up these pages?  
  
Give me one more chance and I'm begging you  
  
But baby please don't go  
  
Cross my heart  
  
I swear  
  
I'm gonna make this right  
  
Please don't leave me standing there (Standing here)  
  
I'll make all your darkness disappear  
  
Cross my heart  
  
This time, (this time) girl  
  
I'll be loving you forever  
  
When I need to say your prayer (say your prayers)  
  
I'll call your name, all my heart I swear  
  
Cross my heart  
  
Oh oh, yea  
  
Trying to turn this story around  
  
Keep the sky from falling down (Falling down)  
  
I'm on my knees  
  
Cross my heart  
  
I swear  
  
I'm gonna make this right  
  
Please don't leave me standing there (Standing here)  
  
I'll make all your darkness disappear  
  
Cross my heart  
  
This time, (this time) girl  
  
I'll be loving you forever  
  
When I need to say your prayer (say your prayers)  
  
I'll call your name, all my heart I swear  
  
Cross my heart, yea  
  
Trust my heart  
  
Oh yea, I swear  
  
I need your touch (I need someone)  
  
Cross my heart (Cross my heart)  
  
All you wanna know  
  
I need to feel you next to me  
  
Cross my heart  
  
I swear  
  
I'm gonna make this right  
  
Please don't leave me standing there (Standing here)  
  
I'll make all your darkness disappear  
  
Cross my heart  
  
This time, (this time) girl  
  
I'll be loving you forever  
  
Heero finished off and let out a breath of relief. Well, one down only four more to go. Hilde, Cathy, and Dorothy clapped wildly while Trowa and Wufei just clapped.  
  
"Humph, I don't see what's so great about that. I could do better." Said Duo as he turned away. "Oh come one Duo, Heero won fair and square." Smiled Hilde as she dragged back toward Heero.  
  
"We never knew you could write and sing Heero." Smiled Quatre. "Did anyone actually know in the first place?" asked Wufei. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
Heero walked up to the piano and put the next piece on it and sighed. There was one person who knew he could write. Relena. She had gone into his room one night and saw his drawer was open. She saw a stack of music and loved it. Heero was surprised but now he was use to it, after all, they had been making up some songs together when everyone was out ever since. Of course, that was their secret.  
  
Everyone was out for a late night dinner that night and Relena and Heero had decided not to go. She had crept into Heero's room because she wanted to talk to him about some matters, but Heero had went to take a shower, and that's when she first discovered his songs.  
  
He had regretted that he wrote them in the first place, but since then, he got to spend more time with Relena and he couldn't help liking it. Being with her just filled an empty void in him. No one knew about this and they never told anyone. Every time they saw each other when they were around other people, they acted like nothing ever happened.  
  
They had hidden this from everyone for quite awhile now. One night Relena had even kissed him goodnight and they were both surprised why they enjoyed each other's presence so much more than necessary.  
  
They would go out for strolls in the park, relax at the beach and basically hang out together a lot. They even held hands a few times, but never in front of anyone.  
  
'Relena…' thought Heero as he walked back up to them. Relena had never heard him sing, and he was glad about that. Writing songs was a great way to increase your thinking skills and relieve some of Heero's feelings that he didn't want people to know he had. It showed weakness for one thing, and now that they heard one of his songs, it showed a different side of him.  
  
"Heero, relax. You're sweating up. Why don't you sing the rest tomorrow? Duo might as well do it tomorrow as well." smiled Quatre. Heero nodded as he left the mansion as soon as he could.  
  
"Heero's great at singing! I never knew he had this in him!" smiled Cathy. Dorothy and Hilde nodded in agreement as they all headed back into their rooms to do their own things. Quatre sighed. "What is it?" asked Trowa when the girls left.  
  
"I feel sorry for Heero." Answered Quatre as Duo ran outside to see what Heero was up to. "Why's that?" asked Wufei. "The girls won't stop talking about this for quite a while." Answered Quatre. Trowa nodded.  
  
While outside, Heero met Relena. "Hi Heero. How'd the song writing thing go?" smiled Relena already knowing the answer. She knew Heero wrote great songs.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Duo sucked." He answered. Relena laughed. "Did you actual see his?" asked Relena. "No, we had to sing it." Answered Heero as he sat down on the bench next to Relena.  
  
"Oh, really? I missed it?! Are you guys done? Or did you back out?" asked Relena. Heero shook his head, "No, we have to continue tomorrow." Sighed Heero.  
  
"Hmmm… Why is Heero with Relena?" said Duo softly as he hid in the bushes. "I wish I could just hear what they were saying." Whispered Duo. It was pretty dark out now, the stars were coming out, so Duo matched with the night.  
  
Relena smiled, "I'll be there this time." She said. Heero grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to Relena. "Huh? What's this? Is it for me?" asked Relena surprised.  
  
Heero nodded. Relena took the piece of paper and opened it. "It's so sweet Heero." Said Relena with a bit of tears in her eyes after she read the lyrics. "It's for you." Said Heero looking away.  
  
"Thanks Heero, could you… could you sing it for me? Please?" asked Relena blushing slightly. Heero sighed and looked at her and finally nodded.  
  
Heero got up and faced her and took a breath and started. (A/N: LFO song. It's called I Don't Wanna Kiss You Goodnight.)  
  
Oohhh, I can't believe the light is gone, oohhh  
  
And I was trying to take you home  
  
Girl as you comin' close to give me one last kiss  
  
You making it hard to me to leave  
  
Don't wanna leave you like the snow  
  
Cause I don't wanna kiss you goodnight, yea  
  
If a kiss means this night is over  
  
I don't wanna have to say goodbye no no no  
  
Girl don't leave me standing at your door  
  
When this night could lead to so much more  
  
I wanna hold you (Hold you)  
  
I wanna touch you (Touch you)  
  
When I kiss you  
  
Don't wanna kiss you goodnight  
  
I use to see you in my dream (Hoping one day they'd come true)  
  
And then you gave yourself to me  
  
But now we're standing here and I'm holding you and this never felt so right  
  
I don't wanna leave it here and come inside and kiss you where you like  
  
Cause I don't wanna kiss you goodnight, yea  
  
If a kiss means this night is over  
  
I don't wanna have to say goodbye no no no  
  
Girl don't leave me standing at your door  
  
When this night could lead to so much more  
  
I wanna hold you (Hold you)  
  
I wanna touch you (Touch you)  
  
When I kiss you  
  
Don't wanna kiss you goodnight  
  
I wish this night could be endless  
  
Baby feeling your skin on my skin  
  
I'd take my time to make you breathless  
  
Girl we could do it again and again  
  
Cause I don't wanna kiss you goodnight, yea  
  
If a kiss means this night is over  
  
I don't wanna have to say goodbye no no no  
  
Girl don't leave me standing at your door  
  
When this night could lead to so much more  
  
I wanna hold you (Hold you)  
  
I wanna touch you (Touch you)  
  
When I kiss you  
  
Don't wanna kiss you goodnight  
  
Cause I don't wanna kiss you goodnight, yea  
  
If a kiss means this night is over  
  
I don't wanna have to say goodbye no no no  
  
Girl don't leave me standing at your door (At your front door)  
  
When this night could lead to so much more  
  
I wanna hold you (Hold you)  
  
I wanna touch you (Touch you)  
  
When I kiss you  
  
Don't wanna kiss you goodnight hmmm…  
  
Goodnight  
  
Heero whispered the last word. Relena stood up and kissed Heero lightly. "Heero, thank you." Smiled Relena warmly. Heero closed his eyes. "We better head back if we don't want anyone to know." Said Heero as he walked inside.  
  
Duo looked at them with his eyes wide open in shock. 'Heero and Relena are?! What the…? Why didn't we? How did they?' thought Duo in disbelief. He couldn't move a muscle until a few minutes later, and then he quickly headed back in with a sly smile forming on his face.  
  
"Hey Duo, we were just wondering where you went." Smiled Quatre. Duo just smiled. Wufei looked Duo, "Why are you smiling?" asked Wufei. "Oh, you guys won't believe what I saw outside today. It was a once in a life time thing." Smiled Duo slyly as he looked at Heero and Relena. Relena blushed as Heero glared daggers at Duo.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Trowa. "Listen carefully you guys, you don't want to miss a thing." Smiled Duo. Heero quickly got up and left. "Hey Heero! Where are you going?" asked Quatre. "I've got something I need to take care of." Answered Heero as he left. "I'll help him." Said Relena quickly as she followed him.  
  
"This is what I saw outside…" started Duo.  
  
Well that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you what you think. Thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
Fallen Pheniox 


	2. The unrevealed?

Hi everybody! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter. I don't feel like writing this part so I'll just start the story now. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I saw Heero..."started Duo as everyone listened intently. Just then Heero came up to them as Duo continued. "And Relena..." All of a sudden Bang!!! There was a gunshot. Duo turned around just to see Heero pointing a gun at him. "Heero?" he thought as he tried to figure out what just happened. Relena was standing right behind him.  
  
"What are you trying to pull off here?!" yelled Duo in disbelief, "You could've killed me!" Heero smirked at him. Duo sighed knowing why Heero did that and turned to face the others again. He stared into the bullet hole in the wall. "Man, that was close." He sighed.  
  
Everyone looked at Heero wondering why he did that. "Anyways, as I was saying before Heero rudely interrupted... I saw... uh... a huge whale outside. Yea! And it almost gobbled up Relena, but Heero romantically saved her!" laughed Duo. Heero glared daggers at Duo.  
  
"What do you mean by romantic?" asked Quatre. "Well, he scooped her up and knocked the whale out cold." Smiled Duo. No one believed that story, and Heero and Relena's secret was still safe.  
  
"Liar." Said Wufei. "Wha...? What are you talking about? Why in the world would I lie?" asked Duo. "I don't know, you don't think like normal people. You have some evil plan in store for someone, that I know." Answered Wufei. Duo frowned. "Why don't we all go to sleep now? Heero and Duo will need some sleep to continue the contest tomorrow." Smiled Quatre.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Maybe he has something else planned." Muttered Duo under his breath, but Heero, Trowa and Wufei caught every word of it. `I wonder what he means?' thought Trowa as he nodded his head in agreement to Quatre.  
  
`Baka, what the hell does he think he's doing. It's none of his business anyways.' Thought Wufei angrily as he headed up to his room. "Well, good night then everyone." Smiled Relena as she quickly ran up to her room.  
  
"Did you see that?" asked Cathy. "I told you guys this would happen." Smiled Hilde. "He's so sweet." Agreed Cathy. "Didn't you guys know this before? It's been going on for a while." Said Dorothy. "Has it? I never noticed. I mean... they act so normal. No one would ever suspect anything happened between those two." Said Cathy. "I don't think Heero and Relena wanted us to know." Said Hilde. "Then don't tell anyone. I haven't." said Dorothy. "Then we all agree we keep our mouths shut?" asked Hilde. "Deal." They all said at once.  
  
"They'll come forward and tell us sooner or later." Smiled Dorothy confidently. "Yea, I guess so." Sighed Hilde. "It was a great thing that we decided to come over to your room Hilde. Otherwise we wouldn't get this great view, or see what happened. Too bad we didn't use a camera." Smiled Cathy. "Shhh... Miss Relena's coming." Hissed Dorothy.  
  
"Hello. What are you guys talking about?" asked Relena as she approached Hilde's room. "We were just talking about Heero and... I mean, Heero. Who knew he could sing." Smiled Cathy quickly. "Yea, right. We should record his singing tomorrow." Said Hilde excitedly. "That's the best idea I've heard all day." Smiled Cathy. "But will Heero agree to it?" asked Dorothy. Cathy and Hilde looked at each other for a moment and then they both started laughing. "No."  
  
"That's what I thought." Said Dorothy. "But maybe if Relena asked, it'd be different." Smiled Hilde slyly. "Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Relena. "Come on Relena. You don't have to hide it from us. We all know Heero has a thing for you. Why else would he have done all those things in the past?" smiled Cathy. "Exactly. If you ask him if we could record his singing, there's no way he'd say no. Besides, you could then listen to it whenever you want." Smiled Hilde. "That's right Miss Relena. I'm sure Heero would understand." Smiled Dorothy. `He'll also know it's a set up.' She thought silently.  
  
Relena blushed at the thought of asking Heero to do such a thing. "Well, I... I... I wouldn't actually put it pass Heero... in such a... uh..." stammered Relena helplessly. "Relena? Are you blushing?" asked Hilde playfully. Relena turned around. "Why would say a thing like that Hilde? I don't know what you're talking about." Said Relena quickly. "Come on Relena. We all knew you had a thing for Heero since the day we met you." Smiled Cathy. "Yes Miss Relena. There nothing wrong with loving the perfect soldier." Said Dorothy. "I have no idea what so ever that you are talking about. I'm a bit tired, so I'll be heading of to bed now. Good night." Said Relena politely as she hurried away from the room where she was tortured.  
  
"Do you think we should follow her?" asked Hilde. "Well, why not?" asked Cathy. "No, we better not. She's probably going to meet Heero tonight, and he'll know we're there. We just can't risk it." Said Dorothy. "Oh, alright." Groaned Hilde. "Well, good night then Hilde. I'm going off to bed." Yawned Cathy. "I shall as well." Said Dorothy politely. "Good night to the both of you then." Smiled Hilde. "Good night." They both answered.  
  
"Hmmm... Do you guys know where Heero went?" asked Duo looking around. "No why?" asked Quatre. "Well, I haven't seen him yet, and he's not in his room." Said Duo. "I'm sure he's just taking care of something." Said Quatre. "Yea, like kissing Relena." Muttered Duo under his breath. "What are you talking about Duo?" asked Trowa curiously. "No... nothing. What do you mean?" asked Duo playing dumb.  
  
"Don't play dumb with us Duo. There's something going on with you. What is wrong with you?" asked Wufei. "Nothing." Answered Duo. Wufei glared at Duo in disbelief but then backed off and quickly went to bed.  
  
Trowa took one last glass of water before heading back to bed. As for Quatre, he decided to stay up a little longer. "Suit yourself." Sighed Duo as he went to bed.  
  
"Heero?" asked Relena as she entered her room. Heero moved out of the dark corner and stepped into the light. Relena smiled at him. "It was close." Heero nodded his head in agreement. "I think Dorothy and the girls are catching on." Said Relena. "They know, they're just trying to set us up." Said Heero simply. Relena looked at him in disbelief. "Set us up?" she asked. Heero nodded, "Don't' worry. It won't work." Said Heero reassuringly. "O.K." smiled Relena.  
  
"So Heero, do you have something to show me?" asked Relena. Heero shook his head, "You have something to show me." He said. "Huh? What's that?" asked Relena in confusion. Heero opened her desk drawer and took out a folder. "Oh, that. Its not really good, and it's not done yet Heero." Said Relena as she bit her lips nervously while Heero skimmed through the sheets.  
  
Heero nodded, "I'll help you finish it up then." He said quickly. "You'll help me Heero?" asked Relena. Heero nodded his head. Relena smiled as she sat down on her bed and motioned for Heero to sit down next to her. Heero hesitated at first and wasn't sure if that was such a great idea, but Relena gave him a knowing smile and he slowly sat down next to her.  
  
"O.K. change this part so that it can flow into the chorus without the oddness of the sudden change, then add this for the bridge and end it here. Repeat this section and end it with a simple word of your choice." Said Heero pointing at the pieces of paper. "Thanks Heero. It's still pretty surprising to me that you can write songs." Smiled Relena. Heero looked away and stared outside at the full moon.  
  
"It's the second full moon in a row. That makes it a blue moon, but I'm sure you already know that. There's a myth that anything could happen on a blue moon." Said Relena diverting her gaze to where Heero was starring. Heero nodded. He knew what a blue moon was, but he didn't believe in myths.  
  
Relena put her head on Heero's shoulder and closed her eyes. Heero didn't move, but looked down at her in surprise, but he got kind of use to it and relaxed a bit. Relena sighed peacefully as she enjoyed the comfort of Heero's presence. Heero automatically snaked his arm around her thin waist, not knowing why he did it though. It just seemed like a procedure he had to do in a way.  
  
Relena was a bit surprised by his warm actions, but gently put her hands on his chest still with her eyes closed. Heero closed his eyes and took his other hand to hold onto hers. They seemed like a perfect couple like that, even if they themselves did not know it.  
  
Dorothy was passing by quietly and saw the position they were in, so she decided to make a surprise for them. She quickly took out her camera, (A/N: Don't ask me how, she just does. Let's just say she had it with her or something.) And took a quick picture of them and left. The camera wasn't any ordinary camera; it was one that didn't make a sound or a flash. It was like a spy camera.  
  
She headed over to the living room upstairs near Quatre's room, and saw him sitting on the couch reading a book. "Quatre?" she whispered. Quatre looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at Dorothy. "Yes?" he asked. "I need a favor of you." Smiled Dorothy sitting next to him. "Sure, what is it, Dorothy?" asked Quatre. "I'm going out tomorrow to developed a photo I took. I was wondering if it would be all right if I hired an artist to paint it. He or she'd have to come here, but I don't want anyone to notice, so could you bring them all somewhere?" Asked Dorothy. "Sure. Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" asked Quatre. "No, it's alright." Smiled Dorothy as she headed back to her room.  
  
Relena and Heero finally parted and Relena looked up at Heero. Heero looked down at her, but then quickly looked away and said, "We better get some sleep now. Good night Relena." And quickly headed back to his room. "Alright Heero. Good night." Whispered Relena.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise I'll make the other chapters much longer. Please review! Ja ne! ^-^  
  
Fallen Pheniox 


End file.
